Power Form
This article is about Power Forms in general. You may be looking for Power Forms in the DocSoul. A Power Form, is a special form that allows humans to transform into a powerful creature. History The Power Form was created centuries ago when DocGod came to Earth. After his sons offered the God Cards to him, which he rejected. He gave each individual sons a Power Form and the knowledge of them. He told them that every Doc will get one during his 10th lifeyear. Over the course of centuries, The Doc Family each had a different Power Form than another member of the family. Each with its unique powers and abilities. However not only the Doc's were giving this privilege. Many villains of the family experimented to give them self a Power Form. Over the course of many years, foes have created items that would give everyone a Power Form. Powers and Abilities Every Power Form has his own unique powers and abilities. How to Obtain a Power Form There are persons who are born with a Power Form in them. The Doc Family are these type of persons. From the moment they are born they have a Power From in them. When a Doc reaches the age of 10, the Power Form evolves. They start getting a little bit sick and a fever. When the fever has vanished and they feel healthy, which is a sign that they will transform in there Power From soon. When they finally transform into there Power From, there is a change that it's a little bit too much and they will temporarily lose self-control. This is normal and there isn't much of collateral damage. It has been a tradition in the Doc Family that when a child transforms back into her normal self, it has to touch the DocSoul in order to complete the ceremony. In reality, the DocSoul scanned the Power From and uploaded it into The Core. When this happens there has to be a parent Doc ( or a grandparent, uncle of nephew ) in case of emergency. There is a change that an infant Doc will be unable to control and have complete power over there newly Power Form. This happened to Noa Doc. Because her father died, Noa was never really able to gain access to her Power Form. She can only transform into her own, when someone she cares about needs her help while she can't help. However there were instances that she could transform into Celestial when she was emotional unstable and unable to think properly. There are also people who are non-Doc's who are able to transform into Power Forms. Henk Doc for example was only engaged to Noa when he obtained his Power Form because he stepped on the DocSoul in order to save her. How this actually happend is not known. It is also not explaind how Catherine Doc obtained her Power Form. People like Amset Ra and The General are humans who never gained an official Power Form. When they saw Noa doing this, they improvised. They fused themself with there main guardian, Octo and Scorpio. However Amset can only do this when he has all of his 6 Golden Items, which is somewhat difficelt. But The General can do this when he has his complete armor, which he has most of the time. They however know that when they do that, they could face DocGod who they fear. So they only use there Power Form, when they think they have an advantage. The human mind has control over the transformation to the Power Form. In some cases, someone else has complete control over the Power Form and human form. Notable Power Forms This is a list of known Power Forms in the Lego Universe. *Celestial *Pharaoh *KnightLord *OldDrox *Rat *Telicis *FireRider *RocketWarrior *ZapStorm *Hyriem *Aerio *Terraria *Cargo *DocGod *Dark Hole *Scarab *Diamond X *SpiderBear *Ganturo *DiamondLord *EnerDroid *Magician *Enericción *Sphinx *Scorpio *Octo Fused Power Forms This is a list of known fused Power Forms in the Lego Universe. *Celestial the Pharaoh *Dorx the Warrior *Mariuxor *SpiderLord *Terraerio Trivia qwfeqwef Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:PowerForm Users Category:PowerForm Villains Category:DocSoul PowerForms